Front-facing cameras on mobile phones and other computing devices (e.g., smart phones, smart watches, tablets, etc.) have enhanced the capability of users to capture, save, and share content (for example, still images or video images with audio) easily. Organizing the captured content becomes tedious especially when the volume of captured content is large. Organizing the content may also be difficult when some time has elapsed after the content was captured. For example, the user of the device might be unable to recall specific particulars of the content and the context under which the content was captured when attempting to organize the content at a date after the date of capture.